


Lucky

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, GFY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after everything goes to hell, Fives thinks he's pretty lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

CT-5555 stares at the unfamiliar face in the mirror, his eyes stinging with tears. Of course. He’d had such a good day before, and now- Now he can’t remember his own name. He goes to the room to get the notebook he keeps tucked in a uniform pocket hung on the back of the door, grateful that he at least remembers where it is. He reads the first page over and over, reminding himself of the basics of his own life. His name is Fives, he’s been married to CT-5385, named Tup for two years now. There are more details, but those are the important ones. A picture is sketched on the inside cover and he runs a finger over it, smiling slightly to himself. He’s so lucky, even after everything that happened. He can hear Tup in the kitchen, a ridiculous pop song crackling on the radio, and he tucks the notebook away to push himself to his feet and head in to join him, singing along with the love song. Yeah, he’s lucky.


End file.
